Just Another Girl
by MissEmelle
Summary: Sharpay has a horrible past, and hopes moving to New Mexico will solve her problems. Turns out, that's where all her problems lie. Ryan has deserted her, and her mother is no help. Who will be the one to catch her when she falls? Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay leaned her head against the window and sighed. She couldn't understand why things such as this happened to her. There were people, people rich and famous that never had to worry about adjusting to a new school, a new state. Sharpay moaned dramatically, and looked at her mom, waiting for a response.

"Oh come on. Sharpay, it isn't that bad. Besides, you're the one that insisted we move." Alyssa Evans replied. Alyssa was Sharpay's mother. She was in her late 30s, but didn't look a day over 20. She had jet black hair, full of curls, and a porcelain face. She never went anywhere without her makeup, though she barely needed it. Her body was voluptuous with curves, something that took her years to achieve after on and off dieting. Sharpay and Alyssa could pass as twins. The only difference was their hair. Sharpay's was a golden blonde, and almost always crimped.

"But not to a new state hundreds of miles away from home!" Sharpay snapped. She sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Just forget it. Can you pull into that gas station up ahead? I'm hungry."

"Okay." Alyssa turned and parked next to a car identical to their black Range Rover.

"Looks like they have good taste, huh Mom?" Sharpay chuckled.

Alyssa smiled and leaned back in the chair, taking advantage of their small break.

"Do you want anything, Ryan?" Sharpay asked her brother. He stayed quiet. "Ryan!" She glared at Ryan, watching him remove his earphones.

"_What_?" Ryan retorted. "What do you want from me now? I've already left all my friends in Arizona for you. I've basically given up my _life_ for you. What else could you _possibly_ want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat." Sharpay asked shyly.

"No, I wouldn't like anything to eat. Thank you." But Ryan's voice was far from grateful. He placed his earphones back inside his ears, and leaned back, closing his eyes. Sharpay looked at her mom, wishing she would say something about the way Ryan was treating her. But of course, she didn't. She let them take care of their own problems.

Sharpay felt she deserved Ryan's harsh words. She had pleaded and begged her mother to move somewhere else. Anywhere else. It wasn't like Sharpay didn't have a good reason, she did. Its just she couldn't tell anyone. At least, not yet. Sharpay needed to move out of Arizona, and because Sharpay usually got what she wanted, she was able to do so. Unfortunately, this meant Ryan would have to leave his life behind, too. Ryan didn't know why Sharpay had to move, so he hated her. And it didn't seem he would stop.

Sharpay sighed and closed the car door. She walked into the mini-mart and eyed the high calorie foods. She wished she could get a bag of Doritos or at least a candy bar, but it would be going against her mother, something Sharpay couldn't do. Sharpay chose a bottle of water and a muffin

"Hey, I saw you get out of that Range Rover out there. You stole my car." A deep voice behind her spoke. The voice startled her. She turned around and stared.

"What?" Sharpay asked. She was confused…and nervous. This boy was hot!

"I said, uh, we have the same Range Rover. It seems you stole_ my_ car." The boy grinned.

"Oh…" Sharpay shook her head. "OH…." She was getting her old attitude back. "Well are you so sure about that?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. What year did you get it?"

"How will we know if the other is lying?" Sharpay said. She had the mind of a lawyer.

"True…"The boy's brow furrowed…deep in thought. "We'll say it at the same time."

"Ok…" Sharpay counted to 3. She said '05, and the boy '06.

"Darn….just by one year…so I guess I actually stole your car."

"Well is it yours? Like, do you drive it?" Sharpay asked.

"No, not at all. Well, yeah, I do drive, but I'm not allowed to touch the Rover. I have my own car."

"Cool. The car is my mom's. We're actually _moving_." Sharpay groaned, happily sharing her problems with anyone who was willing to listen.

"Oh. Well me, my dad, and my two younger brothers are heading to Utah to see a basketball game. We're huge fans." The boy smiled widely.

Sharpay laughed. Her flirty face was on. "That's cool. My brother is a fan too," Sharpay lied. She had to say something to keep the boy's interest.

"Cool…hey. I didn't catch your name."

"Sharpay. Sharpay Evans."

"Troy. Troy Bolton." The two shook hands, and Sharpay felt an electric current run through her veins. Surely, she must have felt it, too. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes. He had.

"Well I'll see you around…hopefully. Bye Sharpay." Troy paid for his things and offered to pay for hers, but Sharpay refused.

"Its OK. It was nice meeting you too Troy." Sharpay walked out the mini-mart with a goofy smile on her face. When she got back into the car, her mother asked what took her so long.

Sharpay didn't reply until they were driving off. "Nothing..." She said as she leaned her head against the window. "Just met a new friend."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well. This is it." Alyssa said standing in front of their new million-dollar home. "What do you guys think?" She looked at her two children, expectantly.

"Its _gorgeous_!" Sharpay squealed. She hugged her mother tightly and looked up at the house again. "I _love_ it." _Maybe moving won't be so bad._

"Ryan?" Alyssa waited for his response.

"It's nice." Ryan replied quietly. He kicked a pebble and walked back inside the car to unload some of their things the movers wouldn't bring.

Sharpay stood stiffly on the sidewalk. She looked at the spot her brother was previously standing.

"Don't worry sweetie." Alyssa walked over to her daughter and rubbed her back. "He'll come around." But it seemed as though Alyssa was trying to convince herself then her daughter.

"Sure he will." Sharpay blinked away the oncoming tears and tried to perk up. It wasn't hard though. Troy had been on her mind ever since the day at the gas station.

------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay gave her hair one last brush before knocking on the door, adjoining her twin brother's room.

"Ryan?" Sharpay waited for a response before continuing. After she heard a low grunt, she went on. "I'm ready to go. Do you want me to drive?"

"I'm walking." Ryan called from the other room.

Sharpay sighed. She knew his plan. He would pretend he didn't know her. He would avoid her at all costs. But that wouldn't be very hard; he already did that at home. "OK, Ryan. If you need a ride, I'm always here." She took a look in the mirror. She looked at her white miniskirt, her baby blue polo and matching flats. After readjusting her blue and white headbands, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Sharpay grabbed her backpack and hopped down the stairs.

_Just because Ryan is acting like a jerk doesn't mean I can't be excited for my first day of school, right?_

Sharpay met her brother as she sat down at the kitchen counter. Ryan was chewing on an apple and reading the comics from the newspaper. He looked up as she sat down.

"You look like a slut." Ryan said bluntly. He tossed his apple in the trash, yelled goodbye to Alyssa, and walked out the house.

Sharpay stared at the door from which her brother had just exited. She looked down at her outfit. _I really do look like a slut._

Sharpay ran up the stairs and changed quickly. She put on her baggiest pair of sweats, an oversized sweater and running sneakers. She washed all the makeup from her face and took a normal backpack, not the Chanel one she had been planning to use.

_There. Nobody, not even Ryan can say I look like a slut. _

Pleased with herself, she ran into her mother's room, kissed her goodbye, and began the short drive to East High School.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who _is_ that?"

"She looks strangely familiar."

"She just looks strange to me."

"Ugh, _another_ nerd? Come on now, shouldn't they make special schools for them?"

Sharpay walked along the hallways, shoulders hunched, fast-paced. In her old school, she was very popular. She was friendly, nice, outgoing, and was a natural-born leader. But she was new here. Sharpay would have to learn their rules before she would change them.

"So, I asked him if he wanted to eat at that pizza place." Gabriella explained. Gabriella Montez; everyone knew her. Everyone liked her. She was perfect in every way. She was gorgeous. She had nice hair, nice eyes, nice grades, nice personality, everything about her was just plain_nice_. It was sickening. Sickening how perfect she was.

"Which one? The one by Sanford or the one near Anastasia's?"

"Sanford. So like, he told me he was busy with Bryan and Gerald. He said he was playing_basketball_. I didn't know playing basketball meant sticking your tongue down your ex-girlfriend's throat. I feel so bad for Sarah. She totally fell for him."

Sharpay was walking towards her 5th period class, and Gabriella was walking the opposite way. Naturally, Gabriella wasn't watching where she was going; she had Amber, her lackey, to do that. Sharpay; she was checking she had all her supplies, so she wasn't watching where she was going. So the inevitable happened.

"AHH!" Gabriella cried before she tumbled to the ground. "Who the fuck was that?!" She screamed before getting up. She dusted her khakis and turned to glare at the embarrassed Sharpay.

"Don't you watch where you're going?!" Gabriella pointed an accusing finger.

"Don't _YOU_?!" Sharpay may not have been so confident in herself at this new school, but she had attitude, sass, and she was never one to retaliate in a fight.

Gabriella smirked before responding. "Listen, new girl. You may not know who I am, but—"

"Oh, I _know _who you are. You're the supposed 'angel of East High.' Aren't angels supposed to be pretty? 'Cause right now, I'm looking at you, and I haven't seen anything _uglier_." Sharpay felt she had to take that back. She didn't want to build her reputation as being bitch.

Gabriella had a strange look on her face. It was between an 'Oh-no-she-didn't' look and an 'I-can't-believe-someone-actually-had-the-guts-to-stand-up-to-me' look.

"Come on Amber. I don't have time for unimportant hoes such as this one."

Sharpay held back the urge to jump on Gabriella and show her how much of a hoe she really was. The crowd began to disperse. Sharpay sighed and picked up her books and began to walk to her class when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Sharpay?"

"_Troy_?"

* * *

Yeah, so, I should have said something on the last chapter, but before...I kinda didn't know how. Its my first time, folks.

Anyway, I really like where this story's going and I think you will too. TROYPAYNESS makes me giggle...uncontrollably. Sorry for the short chapters...ehh thats how I am. Yah digg:-)


End file.
